


Breaking In Baby

by CalamityCain



Series: Bad Things Happen To Underage Loki [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Guilty Pleasures, Implied Sexual Grooming, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Statutory Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: A short tale of secrecy and shame, and desire that is as punishing as it is fulfilling.





	Breaking In Baby

**Author's Note:**

> _dedicated with love to the antis, the haters, and those who spend more time shaming fanworks than righting the real wrongs of the world_

His brother’s lips were cherry-sweet, tremulous in their first throes of hesitant ecstasy, as tight and wet on his mouth as around his cock. A wicked tongue he had; serrated with sarcasm, soft in submission, learning its lessons all too well. Thor had trained him to steal kisses when no one was looking by first stealing them from his virgin mouth at a tender age. Loki was leaner and harder now at fourteen years, but still had traces of that baby-soft beauty edged with precocious intelligence, with a longing to please that wrapped itself jealously around his older sibling as Thor edged closer to adulthood. Closer to having to let his little brother go.

 

He had been hesitant when Thor first pulled him onto his lap. He had cried in shame when his cock hardened and leaked at his brother’s touch. He had cried for more when Thor slid a spend-slicked finger into his hot waiting hole. Three days later Thor fucked him behind the overgrown bush in their backyard with one hand pinning him down and another clamped over his mouth so the neighbours would not hear.

 

“Don’t tell Mom.” Thor’s first words after spilling inside him, after having coaxed and cajoled him into the act that would shame him for years to come. His eyes were red as he wiped himself off and ran back inside.

 

Yet later that night, when Thor slid into his bed, he clung on till dawn like a wave-beaten limpet to a rock.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Thor asked him the next morning in the shower as Loki’s urgent breaths fell against the misting glass.

 

“…I don’t know.”

 

They did not speak during the rest of the bath except in bitten-back sighs and grunts. Loki allowed Thor to gently towel him dry after, as if he were a child. “Want me to drop you off at school?”

 

A pause. “I’ll take the bus.”

 

Thor did not push him further. He knew his baby brother would come back. Before long, it was Loki who melted into the curves of his body, who grew hot and soft at his touch and looked up at him with lips perpetually apart, ready to be kissed. It wasn’t long before they did more than kiss.

 

“I love you. You know that, don’t you?” His hand cradled the back of Loki’s head.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Have you let someone else touch you?”

 

 “No. Never.”

 

“You will someday, though. I can’t stop you…not once you’re a big boy.”

 

“Oh, doubtless. I’ll be spreading my legs for every taker, looking for a cock as big as yours and failing to find it.” Thor chuckled as he kissed Loki on the forehead.

 

Then one hand was sliding his shorts down while another gently but firmly pushed the dark-haired head downward. Loki hesitated only when his lips were brushing the head of Thor’s sex.

 

“What’s the matter?” The teasing, kittenish tongue was silent. “Have you had another man’s cock in your mouth after all, and mine doesn’t please you as much?”

 

Petulance crept into Loki’s voice. “No. What d’you take me for?”

 

“Good boy.” He tightened his grip. “Now. Enough talking.”

 

He could have spent the entire weekend filling Loki with his come. His little brother was a willing vessel like no other. Thor had had two girlfriends and one month-long fling with a boy from the rival school following a rum-laced night, and none of them filled him with the same sweet, constant ache. With the female sex he was not picky. But when it came to his own, he had a type. One that hit far too close to home. In the end he had given up the pursuit of skinny dark-haired boys and chose to savour the nectar from his own hive, so to speak. No lover, after all, could possibly rival Loki bent over with tight black briefs pulled down his lithe thighs, awaiting his due punishment.

 

Thor had discovered midway through the boy’s training that some measure of discipline was necessary. With a naturally pert mouth and rebellious streak – Loki’s school records were punctuated with reports of truancy and remarks like  _brilliant but difficult_ – it took repeated blows from a firm hand or a belt to his backside to teach him the virtues of obedience. The first time such measures had been necessitated, Thor found himself pinning down a thrashing, spitting wildcat whom he had had to strip, slap and humiliate in order to subdue.

 

He had cursed himself for being too harsh when Loki continued to sob after he had kissed him and applied oil and aloe to the angry pink streaks on the abused backside. He had left Loki alone for the rest of the day, retiring to his own bed that night.

 

To his surprise, it was Loki who crawled into his.

 

“I need you to take care of me,” came the whisper in the dark. The curved sex was hard against his thigh.

 

“You’re not upset at me anymore?”

 

“Furious. But I know why you did it.”

 

“And?”

 

“And I promise not to skip classes anymore.”

 

Thor took his word for it, and rewarded him for his penitence in a way that necessitated a change of bedsheets the next morning.

 

Loki kept to his promise as far as being a law-abiding student went. But he was deviant in other ways – as Thor found out when he came home to Loki topless, blindfolded, and sliding his hand past his tight little shorts as the laptop’s webcam captured it all for the viewing of the balding burly forty-plus on the other side.

 

“I’m not bothering you for pocket money anymore, so what’s the problem?” Loki hissed as he was dragged from his chair.

 

“Problem?” Thor cuffed him. “You, who grew up on the internet, haven’t the slightest inkling of what online safety is?”

 

“Please. I use a VPN – I’m not an idiot.”

 

“No, you’re an irresponsible slut who’ll get into bigger trouble if I don’t teach you a lesson now.”

 

Loki fought him all the way, but he did not last long against Thor’s six-foot-two gym-honed bulk. He segued into petulant protests, then teary pleas, as his thin wrists and ankles were duct taped and his underwear pulled down to fully expose him. He near bit Thor’s fingers off as the length of cloth he had used as a blindfold was balled up and stuffed into his mouth. The gnashing turned back to soft, pleading mewls stifled further with the strip of tape securing the cloth gag.

 

“What a sight you are, tied up like that,” Thor growled. “Is this how your ‘customers’ like you? Exposed and restrained so they can think about having their way with you?” He smacked the white naked ass several times. “Shall I take pictures of you and send it to them? They would pay well, wouldn’t they?”

 

Loki shook his head frantically at the threat Thor posed with an upheld phone, its black merciless lens pointed at him. Even when the phone was put away, he was tenacious in resuming his struggles, trying in vain to kick and pull apart the tape. Thor let him work himself up over the course of several long minutes and collapse into a sobbing defeated mass before kneeling over him. With one steady hand he turned the soft cries into insistent edging moans as Loki hardened and flushed and came in a series of spasms.

 

“That’s it, baby,” Thor whispered as the dark sweat-dampened waves settled against his chest and the dark-lashed eyelids drooped in post-coital release. He removed the gag, planted a soft kiss against the parted lips. “No more selling yourself to strangers – online or off. Hear?”

 

A single nod, eyes lowered in perfect submission.

 

“Are you going to spank me some more?”

 

“Of course I am.”

 

Still bound hand and foot, he has no choice but to accept the punishment. And yet, having been the one to mention his penance, Thor could not help but think he must secretly enjoy it.

 

The late afternoon was sweet and mild and golden. As they lay in bed, Loki’s cheek against his chest, Thor was brought back to a halcyon moment suspended in time. He was fifteen, his brother nine. Loki had lain on him in this exact manner and safe in the clutches of sleep as he stared unabashed, still innocent then, at the face of the one he held dearest in life.

 

What occurred next had occurred without thought, without prescience or preceding desire. Thor could not have explained it any better now than he could then. Of why or how his fingers found its way to that soft pink mouth and slid past its pliant entrance into the moist depths within. It became impossible to withdraw when, out of some childish instinct, caught in the fathomless throes of dreams, Loki began to suck.

 

Perhaps it was the sudden hardness pressing against his hip that caused him to wake. The sleep-hazed green eyes had bloomed open – casting their questioning gaze upon his older brother. And although the moment slipped past them at the time, never spoken of again, young Thor had been left with the odd guilty feeling that he had broken something.

 


End file.
